Cinderella
by thelittlepixie16
Summary: 1st fan fic :  i got the idea from the song "cinderella" by steven curtis  Chapman. i reposted it after stupid me deleted it. summary... not so good. story...good


Cinderella

Disclaimer: I do not own, Twilight no matter how much I wish I did. But I do own Megan . This is my 1st fan fic, please review

Cpov

She spins and she sways to whatever song plays without a care in the world, I'm sitting here wearing the weight of the world on my shoulders, it's been a long day and there's still work to do. She's pulling at me saying dad I need you there's a dance at the castle and I need to practice my dancing

I just got home from a long day at the hospital. I was in my office finishing off some paperwork when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" I called when my youngest daughter Megan came in wearing her belle recital dress.

"Daddy, there's a dance and I want to practice my dancing' "she smiled at me.

So I dance with Cinderella while she is here in my arms while she's here in my arms .'Cause I know something the prince never knew. Oh, I will dance with Cinderella l. i don't want to miss even one song. 'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight, and she'll be gone.

I dance with Megan until it was time for her to go to bed. My oldest daughter Alice who was 15 just came back from a date with her boyfriend Jasper came in and got Megan, I kissed the both of them on their head before the left the room, Megan held on to Alice's hands and skipped out of the room, her brown hair bouncing.

11yrs,later

Cpov

I was holding Alice's 3 year old daughter Alissa, and talking to Alice's husband, Jasper when Megan came down the steps in her prom dress that Alice and Esme bought was a long blue dress, that brought out her blue eyes. They made her try on. She looked beautiful.

"You look so pretty Megs!" Alice exclaimed. Megan smiled I knew she was going to break hearts when she got older, and tonight she definitely showed it.

"Megan when you come home after prom me and your dad might be outside on the porch with a couple of shotguns." Jasper said. He loved Megan like a sister. I chuckled. She just rolled her eyes. And she walked over to me.

_She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed. She wants to know if I approve of the dress._

"Do u like my dress daddy?" she asked

"I love darling." I smiled at her.

"Seth is really nice. And he wants to meet you. He's just that old fashion." She smiled again.

"He better be if he's taking you to prom. " I said

_She says dad the prom is just one week away, and I need to practice my dancing. Oh please, Daddy please. So I dance with Cinderella, while she is here in my arms. 'Cause I know something the prince never knew, I know something the prince never knew oh, I will dance with Cinderella I don't want to miss even one song. 'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight and she'll be gone._

"Dad, the prom is a week away and I need to practice my dancing" she tries to pull me up from the sofa. I handed Alissa to Jasper.

"So your telling me you want to dance" she nodded her head.

"Please dad" I put on a song Cinderella and danced for about 5 minutes'.

6years later

Cpov

_She came home today with a ring on her hand, Just glowing and telling us what they had planned._

Megan came bursting through th_e door, _just like she has many-a-times when she was younger.

"Seth asked me to marry him!" She exclaimed to all of us at Christmas dinner. Seth asked me for my blessing on Christmas Eve, so that way she would get it as a Christmas present. We all knew it was going to happen.

_She says dad the wedding's six months away and I need to practice my dancing, oh please daddy, please. So I will dance with Cinderella, While she is here in my arms ;Cause I know something the prince never knew. I don't want to miss even one song, 'Cause all to soon the clock will strike midnight and she'll be gone._

Later that night Esme, Alice and Alissa who is 9 were planning for the wedding next June. Jasper and I were just listening when Megan came over to me.

"Dad, the wedding is in 6 months and I need to practice my dancing. Please? Her eyes pleading. I got up and put a song in and danced with her.

"Megan, Seth is old fashion like u said a few years ago." I smiled

"How so" she had a confused look on her face.

"He asked my before he gave it to you and some other stuff I've been sworn to secrecy to."

He eyes got really big and she hugged Me." dad thankyouthankyoutankyou!"

"you're welcome" she would always be Cinderella to me.


End file.
